The Grand Capture Competition Comes to Kalos
by Animal301
Summary: I'm back with a brand new original story, in a new category with a brand new cast of characters. The Grand Capture Competition has come to the Kalos region and this year, there's a twist.
1. Prologue: A Rivalry Begins

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm back. Sorry about my few year hiatus I've been rather busy with college and moving houses, etc.**

**Now we've got that out of the way let's get on with story. BTW I don't own any places, Pokémon or characters from the franchise most of the characters are my own characters. I am also sorry if any of the names of my Ocs are the same as actual people's names, that is completely accidental. I came up with this idea a few days ago, completely on my own so if it similar to anyone else's story then I am very sorry, but I can't really stop now.**

**This story is set in the game world with a handful of anime aspects thrown in. This is my first Pokémon fanfic and I've not had much success in writing battle scenes in any of my previous fanfics so please bear (not the animal sort) with me. **

**Grand Capture Competition: Kalos Region**

**Prologue: A Rivalry Begins!**

It was around midday in Rustboro City, the morning had been somewhat normal, well for all of those **NOT** attending the local Pokémon academy. As today was the day when all the top classes of from all over the nation came together for a special "curriculum" day. All the students had been sat for the best part of a few hours while the heads of the academies introduced themselves and made rather long boring speeches that might have meant something to some people but those people were few and far between, where the hundred odd students packed into the hall were concerned.

It was currently coming up to about 1 o' clock when they were let out and separated into groups of their chosen subject and led away for their individual "lessons". 1 of these subjects was the Pokémon battle class where people learned how to battle with the best of their ability and how effective some types of moves were against other types of Pokémon. Among the students in the class was one rather big student how had the uncanny ability to turn the tide of battle exactly when it mattered most and half of his victories had been won by something as simple as a piece of sticky string left over from his Spinarak's string shot attack, this boy's name was none other than Josh Rosethorn.

This, of course, was just how he'd beat the top student from the academy in Santalune City, Kalos, and a boy simply known as Nicholas Ringloss and his Pokémon, Psyduck. It had been a rather tough battle both Pokémon were around the 11/12 level mark, so psyduck hadn't yet learnt confusion yet. With the battle more or less even for both sides and the timer, that had originally been set to 10 minutes, now approaching the 2 minutes left mark, both Pokémon were highly exhausted, but both of them and their respective trainers wanted to lose. It was around this time when Psyduck got its foot caught in some of the string left over from a string shot attack, that Spinarak had used earlier, what made it worse for Nicholas and psyduck than Psyduck just getting it's foot caught was the fact that the string was covering a large section of the floor and was very sticky and Unfortunately this is also the time that Psyduck lost its balance and landed face first on to the sticky string covering the floor.

Seeing this, Josh, not one to miss such an opportunity, ordered his trusty Spinarak, whom he had caught a few months prior on Johto's route 2, to use his poison sting attack on his downed opponent, at first the attack didn't seem to do a great amount of damage but what neither trainer seemed to realise at the time was that Spinarak's poison sting had done more than just physical damage, it had successfully poisoned Nicholas' Psyduck. All of the damage that had been done combined with its exhaustion and the poison now coursing through its veins was too much for the duck Pokémon to handle and it consequently fainted giving the victory to Spinarak and its trainer Josh. To the dismay of Nicholas Ringloss, who had never took losing quite so well as most of the other students who had been watching the battle.

Unknown to both of the lads, this is what would spark quite the rivalry in the months to come especially as the Grand Capture Competition was right around the corner, and this year it would be taking place in Ringloss' backyard region of Kalos.


	2. Chapter 1: The Law and the Decision

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed last week's prologue, I'm hoping to try and update this story, at least, every week or 2. I'm also thinking about having some 'reader participation'; More of an explanation after the chapter. So, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**The Grand Capture Competition Comes To Kalos!**

**Chapter 1: The Law and the Decision!**

It was a few days away from the Grand Capture Competition and almost every one of the hotels and Pokémon centres in Lumious City were packed to bursting point with trainers, their families, their friends and their rivals. Hundreds of thousands of trainers, coordinators, breeders, doctors, etc. along with almost twice as many tourists and merchants, had gathered in the city for the start of the GCC. Since the start of the week the GCC organisers had been coming out and telling people some things about this year's competition. Today, however, was a little different as today would be the day that they announced some of the rules for the competition, the most important being that one would only be able to enter the competition if their Pokémon was between the levels of 10 and 15 and they could only have a single Pokémon.

This now brings us to the dilemma facing a trainer, who had come all the way from Johto and had levelled his Spinarak to level 16 in preparation for the GCC. Fortunately his older brother, Fredric Rosenberg, had offered him a way into the contest but it meant he had to trade Spinarak for Fredric's Heracross, which was exactly level 15. Of course as much as Josh wanted to be in the competition he had wanted to do it with his Spinarak, he knew how good his brother's Heracross was and that Fred' would take good care of his Spinarak and the Spinarak was OK with being with Fred' a while, and that it was the same with he and Heracross.

At first, Josh had wondered why his brother, who was about 8 inches taller but was only older than Josh by just under a year, was offering him the chance to be in the biggest competition in the nation when he himself could enter, but it was made clear when Fred' told him that "Professor Sycamore has agreed to let me have a Kalos starter so I can journey around Kalos, after the competition starts". The best part of Fredric's plan was that, if Josh got in and they met up somewhere around Kalos, they could, if they wanted, trade back and if Josh didn't get in then they'd trade back then. In the end Josh agreed and they both went to the nearest trade machine to make the trade.

"You ready to do this?" Fredric asked his brother.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Josh replied before adding "You will look after Spinarak won't you?"

"Of course, after all us 4 are like family." Fred replied. This is what got Josh to finally make up his mind, because after all Fred was right they really were like family.

"Ok, let's do this" Josh said placing Spinarak's Pokéball into the trade machine.

"Wow, you sure had a change of heart rather quickly." said Fred chuckling, while he placed heracross' Pokéball into the machine.

"Well, it's just that I realized that, yet again, you were right."

"As usual, then?" Fred said pulling the lever to initiate the trade. After the trade was complete they both let out their 'new' partners, who looked at the brother's a bit confused why they had been called out by the other brother than what they were used to. It only took a few minutes for the brothers to explain to their Pokémon what was happening. After which they headed over to the GCC Registration tent, that had been set up near the Prism Tower, to register for the competition.

The next day the biggest news of the week was announced. Unlike the previous years where the competitors journeyed around the region on their own gathering enough points to reach the next round. This year the competition only had 16 slots and the ones who filled these slots would be placed into 4 teams of 4 and the points were only there for a way to rank the teams when they reached the Pokémon League. This news sent a huge wave of confusion throughout the entire city, many of those who had registered the day before were trying to unregister, which they knew they couldn't as they had all been told the day before when they had registered. One of these was the top student in the Santalune city Pokémon academy's battle class, Nicholas Ringloss, who's Psyduck had only just reached level 15.

Josh, however, was quite delighted with the news as he had been a little worried about the whole solo thing. What was even better was that each of these teams would be comprised of 1 gym trainer, 1 coordinator, a doctor/breeder and 1 random trainer who could be any of the trainer types/roles already mentioned. This meant that it was only possible for 1 other person on the team to be going after the same or similar dream to you.

**And this is where you guys can become a part of my story all I need you to do is send me a description of your character, this must include their name, what region they're from, their hometown, trainer type/role, favourite type of Pokémon (if you can't decide on one then you can have a mixed), and what their dream is.**

**If I don't pick your character to be in this fanfic then I can include them in the next one, as I plan on doing a GCC fanfic for all the currently released regions.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**See you next time!**

**Animal**


End file.
